I Am Naruto Uzumaki
by CBlaze93
Summary: I am writting about if I suddenly turned into Naruto and what I would do with knowledge of the future. Along with some changes.  NaruHina pairing. Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Rated M for language, violence, and a possible lemon later.  My 1st Fan fic!
1. Is this real?

This is my first fan fiction so don't say that it's the worst thing ever written. I bet this is the first ever first person fan fiction. Just saying. Please review and leave your feedback. It would help a lot. Again this is my first so don't be too harsh. And to those who knew about this beforehand, sorry to keep you waiting.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was Tuesday, a school day. When I woke up this morning, I had no idea what was going to happen.

I'm 17 years old. I'm turning 18 in a few days. It seemed like a normal day. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I wore my black jacket that looked like it was a mix between a motorcycle jacket and an army jacket since it had four pockets on the front. I spiked my hair today, wore my combat boots, and had on a plain black shirt with dark blue pants, along with my sunglasses. Once I brushed my teeth, I drove to school.

I have no first period. I'm the teacher's aide in my second period class so all I did was paperwork. Everybody was released to break. I went to my usual hangout spot and waited for my friends when I saw someone dressed like Shino from Naruto walk by. '_Freshman probably.'_

"Hello," said the wanna-be Shino as he walked by.

"Hey. Nice jacket." I replied. He just kept on walking. '_He probably didn't hear me.' _I thought as I reached the table I hang out at.

We had our usual talk about video games until the bell rang which signaled us to return to class. I sat down in the corner of my 3rd period class. I'm a peer tutor this period but nobody ever needs any help so I just sit down, listen to my iPod and check out the forums that I'm a part of.

After a few songs, somebody taps my shoulder. I take out my headphones and turn to see who tapped my shoulder. It was some kid who looked like he was in middle school with a very good Sasuke costume.

"Hey, baka. You're late. I'll be waiting for you outside."

'_What the hell? Is there like an anime party or something?' _"Hey, Mr. Trainer. I'm going outside. I'll be right back."

"Sure, that's fine," said the teacher. He doesn't really care. I stepped outside and let the door close. '_Since when did we get a ceiling out here?'_

…

"WHEN DID I GET ON THE SECOND FLOOR! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A SECOND FLOOR!"

I ran back inside the room and what I saw was a 12 by 15 foot room with a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a closet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON," I screamed as I crouched down holding my head. I saw that I was wearing orange pants and what looked like combat boots with the front missing so I could see my toes. I checked myself more and saw that I was wearing an orange jacket and goggles.

"WHEN THE HELL DID I CHANGE CLOTHES!"

I just fell from shock and stared at the wall. '_Wait! That guy looked like Shino! Then this kid looks like Sasuke! And am I as short as him now? Wasn't I taller?_

…

_Aw hell. Am I Naruto?'_

"Hey. Are you alright?" said 'Sasuke' if that really was him as he went inside the room.

"What the hell did you do," I asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was someone else wasn't I?"

…

"I think we need to take you to the hospital"

Just then I saw my backpack. I crawled to it and found everything as it should be. I reached into my right pocket and found my phone. It had no signal.

"What is that?"

"It's a phone. What does it look like?"

"What's a phone?"

…

'_You gotta be shitting me' _I pulled out my iPod and tried to search for Wi-Fi.

"Is that a-

"Shut up Sasuke." He shut up. Apparently I was Naruto and he was Sasuke. I was in a whole different world. I wasn't complaining. My life was boring. I knew I would miss my family a bit. My friends too. But Naruto had great friends as well.

I took everything out of my backpack and found my chargers for my phone and iPod. I had them in there because my friend was going to do 'something cool' with them but would drain the battery. I found only one outlet so I plugged in my phone to charge.

"Alright Sasuke. What am I late for?"

…

"Hey!"

"Where did you get that stuff?"

"From another world. Now what am I late for?"

"The graduation exams at the academy."

'_I know everything Naruto knows up to where he takes the Kyuubi's chakra with Bee! I got the exams in the bag!'_

"Alright! Let's go!" I took two steps out the door. "Uh… I'll follow you." I don't know how to get to the academy.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, baka."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine. Dobe." He said as I locked my door.

I wanted to knock him out right then and there but I knew I would regret it since all the girls would hit me because of that. Well except Hinata.

And that's when I remembered her liking Naruto. _'She likes Naruto! I mean me! She likes me! I think I'll try to talk to her today. I just hope she doesn't faint. I should hurry up.'_

"Hey! Race ya!"

"Humph. Just try to keep up."

We raced until we got to the door to the classroom. We both got in the doorway at the same time, and we got stuck.

"Ha! I win!"

"No way, dobe! I won! You're always dead last!"

"Yeah? Well I'm going to get a higher score than you! Believe it!"

Just then, I saw Hinata. She was looking at me but turned away quickly. She was blushing. _'I never imagined she would be this beautiful' _I wanted to sit next to her but the seat was already taken. I shrugged my shoulders and found an empty chair next to Sasuke.

I heard what sounded like running in the hallway. Just then, two girls came running in and became jammed in the doorway. "Ha! I made it first! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun" said the girl with the pink hair. She was wearing a red, Chinese style dress with a whit circle on the back. She had green eyes and ore ANBU style shorts with bandages on her right leg and a weapons pouch on the bandages.

"No way! I beat you by a mile!" The girl who spoke had blonde hair and was in a ponytail with a strand of hair covering her face. She had pail blue eyes and wore a purple sleeve-less shirt with a purple skirt. She had bandages from her waist down to her knees.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

They both fell forward, rolling on the ground. Getting up, they started running where Sasuke and I were seated. "WHY IS NARUTO SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN," yelled both of them in unison. "Naruto get off! I wanna sit next to him!" said the girl with the pink hair. "Why should I, Sakura" I asked, as I glared at her. _'She really Is a bitch' _My response shocked everyone around me.

"Naruto-kun. I thought you liked me," she said in a shy little girl voice while biting a fingernail. I rested my head on the table. "I did. Not anymore. All you did was hit me every time I asked you out. Sakura. I'm over you," I said with a serious expression when I said that last part. Everyone around me gasped. Ino and Sakura were both just standing there with their mouths open.

"Okay, class. Everyone take a seat," said a man with a scar on his nose. His hair was in a ponytail and seemed to look like the top of a pineapple. He had a headband with a leaf inscribed on it. He wore a flak jacket on top of a dark blue long sleeve T-shirt and dark blue pants.

"Today is the day of the graduation exams. You will be tested on your intelligence, taijutsu, and accuracy." The man who spoke was wearing the same clothes as the one next to him, except he had no scars and had silver hair.

"Thank you, Mizuki. We will start off with-"

"You're welcome, Iruka."

"… We will take the intelligence test to see what you have learned here at the academy. You will have 30 minutes to answer 20 questions," announced the man named Iruka as he passed out the tests. "You may begin the test when you receive it."

I got my test and started working. It had basic questions like 'What is genjutsu' and 'What is chakra'. I knew a lot of them but I had no idea what the others were about. So I simply guessed.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Ok class. Put down your pencils. You will have a short break while Mizuki and I grade your tests." The class just got up and started walking towards the door. I did as well but then was stopped. "Hey, Naruto! How do you think you did on the test?"

"I think I did great Iruka-sensei," I responded while smiling. "That's great Naruto! I'll have the test scores up outside the class in a bit." "Okay. Thanks Iruka-sensei!" I walked outside to see a girl standing right outside the classroom.

She had dark blue hair with a hint of purple. She had pure white eyes. She wore a cream colored jacket with fur at the bottom, dark blue pants, and bandages under a weapons pouch on her right leg. She was gorgeous! Cute! Beautiful! To say the least. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Um… Na… Naruto-k… -kun… are you… you alright," asked the girl, with a blush on her face. "Um… Hinata-chan. I… Uh…" _'Dammit! Why am I so nervous! I've never had a problem with girls like this before! Why now? Why am I shy?'_ "I never noticed how… uh… how beautiful you are," I said/stuttered with a grin.

Her face become beet red and she looked like she was going to fall back so I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She became limp in my arms as I held her. Just then, Iruka-sensei came out of the classroom with a stapler and some papers.

"Did Hinata pass out again?" he said, stapling the papers to the wall. I nodded. "I see. Well take care of her." He sighed. "He's gotta learn sometime," I heard him mumble to himself as he walked back into the classroom. I sat Hinata down on the floor with her back on the wall. I sat down next to her and just started thinking. _'Hmm… I'm probably going to get homesick. I gotta find a way to visit everyone. Does anybody even know that I'm gone? Will anybody m-'_

Hinata slumped over and was leaning on me. I could feel my face getting hot. '_Agh! I hope I'm not blushing!' _Hinata started to stir. She got closer to me and hugged me, still half unconscious. "Naruto-kun." Her eyes shot open right after she said that. "Eeep!" She sat up, her face very red, and she was covering her mouth with her sleeves. "Na… Naruto-kun? Are you blushing?" I looked down and felt my face. It was getting hotter! She giggled and I looked at her. We both looked at each other, smiling.

Everybody started coming back from their break. "Hinata-chan, let's go back inside," I said with a grin. "Ok." We all went inside and waited for Iruka-Sensei to start.

"Alright class. Next is the taijutsu test which will take place outside. All you have to do is land one hit on me in 3 minutes. Okay? Let's go!" We walked outside to an open area. Everyone went to the wall and I followed.

"Okay. Sakura, you're up first." Iruka-sensei stood in the middle along with Sakura. Everyone was watching. "Begin when you are ready."

Sakura threw a punch at him but he jumped to the side and dodged. She round-house kicked but he did a side flip to dodge. The fighting and dodging continued on for about 2 minutes until she landed a kick to his stomach. He slid back. "Good work Sakura. You pass."

"Yes! Haha! Beat that Ino-pig," she yelled as she walked to the wall. Ino didn't manage to hit him in the time limit but she grazed his arm. Most other people hit him. There were 3 people left including me. It was Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke managed to land a blow in about 15 seconds and all of his fan girls started screaming. "Go Sasuke-kun!" _'Sasuke I still a freaking show-off and those girls are still annoying. I forgot about that.'_

"Hinata, you're up," said Iruka-sensei. "Go Hinata! You can do it!" She looked back at me and blushed when I said that. "Begin when you are re-" was all he got to say before he narrowly avoided a kick to the head. He kept on dodging for about a minute until he received a strike to the chest. He fell forward onto his knees gasping for air as Hinata checked to see if he was alright. "You pass," he whispered through ragged breathing. "Yes! I did it!" "Woo! Way to go Hinata-chan! That was awesome!" "Naruto. *cough, cough* You're the last one. You're up." _'Finally! My turn!' _I ran up there as Iruka-sensei was getting up. "Start when ready."

The fight sucked! I punched and he dodged. I kicked and he dodged. I barely passed in the last few seconds by doing a leg sweep and knocked him on his back. _'I suck at fighting. I'm gonna have to train very hard to get to where I'm supposed to be.'_

**Back in the classroom:**

"Alright, students. I have a surprise for you. Since you're all very accurate with a kunai, I've decided to pass you all ahead of time!" Everyone cheered. Except Sasuke. Because he's emo like that. "Instead we will take a ninjutsu exam! All you need to pass is to make at least on good clone." '_I got this!'_ Everybody went in a separate room to take the exam. Some people (like Sasuke) made two or even three. I was last of course. "Alright! Here we go," I said as I walked in. "Okay Naruto. Give it your best shot," said Iruka-sensei. Sitting next to him was Mizuki-sensei.

I smiled as I made the correct hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!" Next to me poofed a pale and sickly looking me on the floor. _'What the fuck!'_ I panicked and looked at Iruka-sensei who had a twitch in his eye. "YOU FAIL!"

"Iruka-Sensei. Why don't we let him graduate? He did well in the rest of the exams," said Mizuki-sensei. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Most of the others managed to make at least two. He only made one. And it's pitiful." I just walked out when he said that.

**Outside on a swing:**

I was just watching everyone get their headbands. Wondering how they did it. _'What am I gonna do now? Do I just let everything get destroyed by Orochimaru and the Akatsuki? Wait! That Mizuki guy! He'll ask me to get that scroll! I'll get it, learn the kage bunshin no jutsu, and save Iruka-sensei! But what about the other jutsu in there? Oh! My iPod! Haha! I'm gonna be badass!'_ Just then, someone appeared next to me. _'Speak of the devil…'_

_

* * *

_

Remember, this is my first fan fic so take it easy on the reviews but not too easy. Don't just say "It freaking sucks!" or stuff like that. Give me advice.

I found this to be very time consuming and I now have a new appreciation for fellow fan fiction authors.

There will be a poll to see if you guys want me to update in shorter periods of time with short chapters, or once in a while with chapters this long.

Arigato!


	2. Today was a good day!

This is my first fan fiction so don't say that it's the worst thing ever written. I bet this is the first ever first person fan fiction. Just saying. Please review and leave your feedback. It would help a lot. No flames.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER:**

I was waiting for Mizuki by a little shack in the woods. I already learned the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (multi-shadow clone jutsu), so I started taking pictures of the other jutsu with my iTouch so I could learn them later. I also took some with my phone as a back-up. I brought them with me just in case I had time to do that. I put them away, rolled up the scroll, and tied it to my back. I sat down and thought how I could get back to my world when Iruka-sensei showed up.

"I found you, Naruto!" I got up, smiled, and scratched the back of my head. "Yup! Didn't think you'd find me so fast, sensei. So do I pass?" "What are you talking about Naruto," asked Iruka with a confused look on his face. "Mizuki-sensei told me that whoever learns a jutsu from this scroll passes the graduation exam as a make up!" "Why would Mizuki tell you-" "Look out," I yelled as I pushed Iruka-sensei away from me and a shower of kunai fell between me and him.

"Naruto! Hand me that scroll! Iruka only wants it for himself," yelled Mizuki from a tree. "No Naruto! He's lying!" "Naruto, do you know why all of the villagers hate you?" "No, Mi-"

"Yeah I know! I'm not retarded like you! I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me! And if you want this scroll, come and get it," I yelled. I was smiling and thinking of how to handle this.

"Haha! Very cocky aren't you? Very well then!" He started running at me with a kunai when Iruka-sensei got in the way. I moved him to the side. "Don't worry sensei. I got this." Just as Mizuki was about to stab me, I simply stepped to the side and put my foot out. He tripped, rolled a few feet, and smacked into a tree upside down.

"Damn you demon brat! You'll pay for that," he remarked. "Yeah? And you'll pay for being a dumbass and siding yourself with Orochimaru!" "How did you know?" "You smell like snakes and I'm pretty sure Anko isn't into you. So did he rape you or was it mutual? Hahaha! Now where was I? Oh!" I remembered and made a cross sign with my hands.

Kage bunshin no jutsu!" *POOF* There were about 200 clones around us. "Prepare to get your ass kicked!" yelled all of my clones. "Naruto…" said Iruka-sensei as he looked around. I fell on the floor because I was laughing so hard. Mizuki looked like he was shitting bricks!

**5 MINUTES LATER**

2 of my clones were holding Mizuki up while the clones were in a line to punch or kick him. Most dispelled while a few others got back in line.

Iruka-sensei and I were just watching in silence. He broke it. "Naruto?" "Yeah sensei?" he was holding out his hand. In it was his headband. He was offering it to me. "Really?" "Yes. You've earned it!" "THANK YOU," I yelled as I tackle hugged him. I got up, threw my goggles at Mizuki (which hit him in the face), and put on my headband. _'Hmm... These things usually slide off easily. This one doesn't... Cool!'_ "Alright, Naruto. I'll take Mizuki to the hokage. You just go home and get some rest. You're getting your team tomorrow." Alright sensei! Goodnight!"

I was walking home when I saw some balloons on sale in a store. _'Wasn't there a jutsu that had something to do with balloons?'_ I thought for a moment before I remembered that there was. (Guess which one! :) I bought some at double price since the clerk was a dick and hates me/Kyuubi. I went home and checked my iTouch. It was around 11. I was checking my pictures of the jutsu when I came across a jutsu that sounded cool. I thought I'd learn that one first. It was called the flying thunder god jutsu.

**8 HOURS LATER:**

I was very tired when I noticed that the sun was already up. I checked the time and it was 7. 1 hour until I had to be at the academy. I left the training ground and went to my apartment. There I searched for something to wear after I showered. All I had was black and orange jumpsuits in my closet. 'Note to self: get some new shirts and pants.' I warmed up some instant ramen in the microwave. (That I didn't know I had. I didn't even know that my apartment had 2 rooms until now. I even had a bathroom.)

I took a quick shower, got out, got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, panicked when I couldn't find my ninja gear, let out a sigh of relief as I realized that I was wearing it, and left to the academy after locking my door. I remembered the way that I went yesterday. But stopped halfway, remembering the jutsu I just learned. 'Eh. I'll save it for later.' I got to class just in time. Everybody had already arrived and all but one seat was taken. I wanted to sit down next to Hinata but Kiba was already there. So I took the only empty seat. It was next to Sasuke. Iruka-sensei walked in just as I was sitting down.

"Congratulations to all of you! You are now genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! You've been a great class and I hope you will all be powerful shinobi! So, I will call out your names, teams, and team leaders. Team Ten will be: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi."

"What the hell!" screamed a very angry blonde girl. "Why am I not with Sasuke-kun!" "Because that is how the teams were set up. Next we have team 7." "What happened to teams 8 and 9," asked a random kid in the corner. "I was going to say team 8 next. And as for team 9; they are still active. They are last year's genin. In Team Seven we have," 'Naruto Uzumaki,' "Naruto Uzumaki," 'Sasuke Uchiha,' "Sasuke Uchiha," 'And Sakura Haruno,' "and Hinata Hyuga." "Just like last-" "DID YOU JUST SAY HINATA HYUGA!" I screamed along with all of the girls in the class except I yelled from shock and them from anger. I heard a thump behind me and turned to see the unconscious, red faced Hyuga Heiress. 'She fainted?' I could hear girls talking about her as Iruka called out team 8.

"She just wants Sasuke-kun for herself."

"She's been trying to hide her affection for Sasuke-kun all along."

"Let's get her after class."

"Yeah! That'll teach her to get between us and our Sasuke-kun!"

I shot them all a glare. Some looked away quickly while others glared back. 'I'll stay with her and walk her home today.'

"Once again; you've been a great class and I hope you will all be powerful shinobi. I'll leave you here to wait for your new sensei." When he left, both Sasuke and I vanished and appeared in front of Hinata in fighting stances with kunai.

"Sasuke? Why are you protecting her too?" "I heard what they were saying. I'm protecting her because she is my comrade and I will not allow these whores to hurt her." Very single girl gasped. "Woah! That's harsh! Hahaha! That's what's up!" I put my fist out at him and we bumped fists. The girls all looked down with saddened expressions and I thought I heard someone crying. Some guys were laughing and clapping while others seemed amused.

The classroom surely but slowly started to empty out until it was just the three of us. Sasuke was sitting with his head down where Hinata was sitting before she fainted. I was sitting on the floor next to Hinata thinking '_How the hell did Sakura get switched with Hinata? Eh. Screw it. I like this better_.' Sasuke fell asleep and I was starting to as well. We had been waiting for two hours.

I looked to the door. I thought I had heard footsteps. I looked down only to miss my prank and look back up when I something fall near the door. A man in his mid-twenties had his head in between the door and the door frame. He had white hair, a mask that covered all of his face under the bridge of his nose, and a headband that covered his left eye. "Team Seven?" he asked. "Yeah?" I spoke softly since I didn't want to wake the others up. "My first impression is, I don't like you. Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes." And with that, he left.

Hinata started to stir. She awoke and I helped her up. "Hold on. Hehe!" I turned to face Sasuke. I was taking in a big breath of air for what I was about to do next but he woke up and I let it out. I was going to yell in his ear. "Hey you guys. Our sensei came by and told us to meet him at the roof in 5 minutes." "Alright. Let's go," said Sasuke. I followed him with Hinata behind me. I stopped at the door. "Naruto-kun?" said Hinata. "Ano… Ladies first," I said. She blushed, smiled, and kept on walking. I followed them to the top where we sat on some stairs. The white haired man was leaning on a rail and waiting for us.

"Yo. I'm the sensei of team seven. Now I think we should get to know each other since we are a team. You can say your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams." "W-why don't you go first sensei," asked the white eyed girl next to me.

"Hmm. Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and many dislikes. My hobbies? They are none of your concern. My dreams are… Well I haven't really thought about them." "But sensei, all we r-really learned was your name." "He likes to read porn written by the toad sage Jiraiya aka ero-senin and he is always 2 hours late except on missions," I said while looking at him in the eye. "Well since you know so much about others, why don't you go, Shorty."

"Just cuz I'm as short as I was my freshman year…" I mumbled under my breath. I stood up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and umm…" I looked at Her. _'Should I say it or let her figure it out herself? - Say it you freakin retard! – But what will she think? – She freakin likes you! What do you mean what'll she think! – But-' _**'Just tell her how you feel already! Dammit, kit!' **_'Kyuubi! We need to have a talk later.' _**'Fine but I think you should pay attention to what is around you. They are calling you.' **"NARUTO!" "Huh? Oh! Right. Sorry. I like… uh… Well I dislike people that turn on their friends to get more power, and people who think they are better than others because of blood, to who they were born, or just because of a superiority complex." I was looking at Sasuke the whole time I said my dislikes. "My hobbies are training and learning new things. My dream is to become hokage and I will do it! Dattebayo! Oh. And to marry a very cute kunoichi in this village."

"Hmm…" Kakashi-sensei just stood there for a moment before continuing. "Alright. Shy and timid, your turn."

"Ano… M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. My hobbies are painting, photography, reading, and growing and pressing flowers. My likes are cookies, manga, teddy bears, going to new places and exploring them, and um…" I thought I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye. That made me smile. I think she did because she started blushing. "Well my dislikes are insects," _'WHAT! THEN HOW WAS SHE AROUND SHINO!'_ "people who desert their friends, and those who treat others bad for no or misguided reasons. My dream is to eliminate the caged bird seal and bring my clan under one roof, and um…" _'She's thinking of me. She's beet red'_ "to marry a hyperactive ninja of the village!" And with that, she fainted, for the third time, in 2 days.

She was falling back until I managed to catch her a few inches off the pavement. I took off my jacket and put it under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"O… k… Emo, your next."

"Tsk! Alright… My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no hobbies or likes. I dislike annoying people. My dream is to restore my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

"Gay." Guess who said it. =P

"What dobe! You wanna go right now?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mess with drag queens."

"Enough! Both of you! You've gotta learn to get along with each other. You're a team now. Anyways, I must go. Meet me at training ground seven at 7 tomorrow morning. Oh! And don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up." He vanished in a blur.

Sasuke got up and began walking away but stopped at the stairs. "Hey, dobe." "Yea," I answered. "Don't get in my way," he said walking down the stairs. "Teme!" Hinata then began to stir. '_Oops. I woke her up.'_

Hinata sat up, looked at me, and blushed.

"Um… Hinata-chan…" _'I'ma do it! I'ma do it!'_

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Just hearing the kun added to my new name sent shivers down my spine.

"Ano… W-would you like t-to join me for l-lunch," I asked while smiling weakly. I felt my face getting hot. '_Dammit! Fox! Help me out here!' _**'No can do! This is too amusing!' **_'dick!'_

"D-do you mean l-like a d-date?"

"Uh… Y-yeah, but if you d-don't wanna then it's… uh… it's-it's fi-" I was cut off by a tackle hug.

"Of course I would!"

"Great! How about Ichiraku?" I haven't actually gone there yet.

"Anything!"

"Alright! On to Ichiraku Ramen!" She just giggled at that. I grabbed her hand and we started walking.

**AT****ICHIRAKU****RAMEN:**

"Hey old man!"

"Well if it isn't my number one customer! Naruto! And who's your friend?" asked the man at the ramen stand. He was smiling and was kind of big if you know what I mean. He looked around 45. His daughter was right next to him. She looked around 18.

"This is Hinata! My gir- uh…" I looked at her and she was blushing furiously. I felt my face get hot so I guess I was too.

"Hmm… I see well ramen on the house then!" "Great! Thanks! I'll have the usual but only 2 bowls today!" "Alright, and what will you have young lady?"

"I'll have 1 bowl of miso ramen please." "Okay! Coming right up!"

"Am I r-really, Naruto-k-kun?"

"Are you really what, Hina-chan?"

"Your gi… girlfriend?" Her face was epic red. So red, it was epic.

"Uh… Ye-yes?" BOOM! Another tackle hug. "Hinata-chan! You're so confident now compared to a few minutes ago. Hehe! What happened?" "You happened! Naruto-kun!"

We both just laughed as we got our orders. I saw her put her hands together as if she was praying and said, "Thank you for the food." I forgot that the Japanese did that. I did it too and started to dig in! I heard her giggle and looked up at her coming at me with a napkin. She cleaned the sides of my mouth with some resistance from me. We continued our crazy antics until we were done eating.

"It's getting late Hina-chan. We should probably take you home." "Hai!"

We decided to go through a park on her way home. The sun was starting to set and Hinata pointed that out. "It's beautiful." "I looked at it, grabbed her hand, then looked back to her. "Hai. It is." She blushed as she looked down with a smile, so she knew what I was talking about.

We got to the Hyuga compound and we said our goodbyes.

"So… See you tomorrow then?"

"Hai. Um… Bye."

"Bye. Oh! Remember to show up at 9 instead of 7 and eat breakfast!"

"Hee hee! Okay."

We just hugged at she started walking to the gates.

I turned around and started walking home. "Wait!" I turned around only to get tackle hugged. She gave me a quick peck on the check and ran off. I just lay there stunned. My mind was blank all the way home. I slept good that night.

* * *

I want to give a very special thank you to Gummi-bear aka Mikuni aka The real Hinata for her help on, well, how she acts and her self intro.

I know this story seems rushed but that's just how I am. I rush into things. I'll try to slow it down and I'll try to post more often. Please review and check out my poll on my profile.

No flames please.

PM me if you have any questions!


End file.
